Star WarsDoctor Who: Han Solo meets the Time Lord
by thebigriddle
Summary: The Doctor travels to the Star Wars universe to meet Han Solo and Chewbacca and with the help of Yoda is able to return home.


Star Wars/Doctor Who: Han Solo meets the Time Lord

Thebigriddle

"Hello, Mr. Solo, it's nice to make your acquaintance."

"Han, just Han. What's it, we're transporting, again?"

"My ship, Han."

"How big is your ship, Doctor…what's your name, again?"

"The Doctor, just the Doctor. And my ship is about the size of a police call box," he said with his hands in his pockets, while he rocked back and forth, and with a smile of confidence stretched across his face.

"And how big is that, whatever you're talking about."

While Han and the Doctor negotiated the travel arrangements, a very tall hair humanoid started to approach Han and the Doctor. He stood next to Han and gave the Doctor a very serious look.

The Doctor turns towards the tall hair humanoid, "Oh, look it is a Wookiee. I have heard of them, but I have never seen one," the Doctor stood up, the Wookiee was much taller compared to the Doctor, but the Doctor was tall for a Time Lord.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance," he said while he extended his hand, to shake the Wookiee's. The Wookiee gave out a loud roar. The Doctor stepped back, he was not expecting that. The Doctor looked up and gave a half-friendly grin.

"Well, it's nice to make your acquaintance, anyway, Mr. Wookiee."

"Chewbacca, his name is Chewbacca. And I strongly suggest you be nice and polite to him."

"Oh, I will Mr. Han, I mean Han," the Doctor was a little shaken up by his encounter with the Wookiee.

"Chewie, take the Doctor and go get his ship, and load it up on the Falcon," Han turned slowly to Chewie, giving him a half smile. "It's none of my business, but why are you transporting your ship and yourself anyway…is it an imperial complication?" Han said while he looked around to see if anyone else might listening to their conversation.

"Something like that," the Doctor said after a long sign with a half grin.

"We heard there is a bounty hunter after you, that's at least what we heard through the Hutts. A bounty hunter named Dal-lek, we heard that Vader has hired him to come and look for you and your ship."

"You mean to say, the "Dalek, not Dal-lek," and yes, sadly, since entering this universe, I initially landed the TARDIS on board Mr. Vader's ship. I stepped off the TARDIS and he was none the happier to see me. I started to run, but he was holding me with some kind of force field and I started to levitate. He came at with me with a bright and shiny sword. I decided it would be better to turn and run. Fortunately, I was able to reach my sonic screwdriver and to turn off Mr. Vader's force field, but then he started to scream in pain. I'm thinking he is part man and part machine, just like the Daleks. This universe is quite strange."

"Well, don't worry we have the fastest ship on this side of the galaxy and as I'm sure you have been advised, Chewie and I are quite the smugglers, real professionals," Han said, with a half-smile and a rolling of the eyes. "It sounds like you have some personal experience with this bounty hunter… Dal-lek, Dalek."

"Oh, you could say I have had lots of experience with the Daleks."

"Where are we taking you and we still haven't talked about the price yet," Han said, putting his hands in his pockets. He started to finger his blaster. He didn't want to get conned out of his money. He still owed a lot of money to the Hutts and if the payment weren't coming, the Doctor wouldn't be the only one with a bounty on his head.

"A planet called Dagobah, you have heard of it and know how to get there?" The Doctor started to fiddle with his sonic screwdriver.

"Yes, I have heard of it, I know where it is, and it's not just a simple jump, but could take several days. Who are you meeting there?"

"A Mr. Yoda, it is said he could help me return to my own universe. Quite honestly, I have no idea, how I got here," the Doctor said with a slight worry on his face, which turned into a chipper smile. "Well, I guess we better get a move on, so I can meet this Mr. Yoda."

Han, Chewie and the Doctor left the cantina; the place was arranged by the Hutts. Han wasn't sure what the Hutts had to do with the Doctor or how they met or how he knew of this Yoda. Han had no idea who was this Yoda and was it just another empire trap. Han had no direct interest in the Rebellion, as long as he made his fair share. He transported weapons to the Rebels, of course for a fee.

The Doctor took the Wookiee and Han to his ship, which was hidden down in an alleyway. "Well, here is the TARDIS," he said pointing with both his arms extended and raised up in the air like he wanted to give it a great big hug.

Han smiled and looked at Chewbacca. "You were right, it's a box. A very large, blue box. It's not a ship, you're smuggling something." Han shook his head while he looked it over while noticing the strange writing and the red light on top.

"She will fit in your hold?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, but what are you smuggling?" Han said with a smile, while Chewie was keeping guard, looking down the alleyway. Chewie let out a low burst, but it was enough to shake the Doctor.

"I'm not smuggling anything," the Doctor said adamantly.

"It has to be weapons, you're not telling me something, the bounty hunters are after it because of the Rebellion, and Vader wants you dead."

"Fine, come. Now, let's get inside," the Doctor, pulled out the TARDIS's key from his coat pocket and unlocked the TARDIS. He opened the door.

"Wait here Chewie, let me see what's this all about."

Han followed the Doctor inside. To his amazement, it was larger on the inside, than the outside. Han turned to the Doctor with a huge smile.

"Chewie, get in here," Han reached over and grabbed Chewbacca, the tall Wookiee had to duck his head in order to get inside, for he was even too tall for the TARDIS. He roared once inside. The Doctor closed the door behind them.

"What's this?" Han said while looking around. He turned to Chewie. Even the Wookiee was surprised. He had been on lots of ships, but nothing like this.

"What's this?"

"It's the TARDIS," as the Doctor placed his hands into his pockets.

"No, what kind of ship is this?" Han asked again, waiting for a clear explanation from the Doctor.

"Well, it's a kind of a time machine and a spaceship."

"Now, I understand. That's why Vader wants it. He saw you leave in this."

A number of loud voices could be heard outside of the TARDIS, followed by a loud pounding on the door was heard.

"Under the order of Lord Vader and the Empire. Open up!"

Han and Chewie started to think, what they got themselves into and this was not part of the deal.

"Well, Doctor, Chewie and I don't have plans of being sent to the spice mines of Kessel or end up dead. Now, if you let Chewie and I out of here, we can fight our way out of this mess, before more Imperials show up." Han pulled Chewie towards the door of the TARDIS.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Solo and Mr. Chewbacca, we have the TARDIS. Just hold on, I have a plan and yes, we are going to run. I just need to know where your ship is."

"It's parked in the hangar bay next to the cantina," Han said with a serious look on his face. They could hear the blaster's shots hitting the door. The TARDIS started to shake.

"Okay, that's close enough, just give me a second." The Doctor ran over to the center of the ship, what appeared to Han and Chewie as a control panel. He started to pull, and push on various levers and handles. The TARDIS started to make a whining noise. It started to get louder. Slowly it started to dematerialize.

Han looked around trying to find something to hold on to. "Hold on Chewie, I think we are going for a ride," Han said to Chewie.

Chewie held on to his bolt caster more tighter.

Right before the eyes of the Imperial Troops, the TARDIS disappeared, then the Imperial Troops stop firing. They stood there looking around all confused. In their minds, this was not planned or expected, nor was this information given to them by Lord Vader.

Onboard the Imperial vessel Lord Vader looked outside. He felt something powerful in the force. He felt as if the force was being bent, that time and space were being bending, similar to what happened when he moved an object just with a thought.

The TARDIS re-materialized in front of the Millennium Falcon.

"Well, here we are gentlemen," as the Doctor started towards the door, with Han and Chewbacca following.

To Han's and Chewbacca's amazement, they had landed directly in front of the gangplank of the Falcon.

Chewie brought down a couple of CLL-8 binary load lifter droids. The Doctor stared at them, remembering the Cybermen.

"They seem friendly," he said with a half-smile while keeping his distance.

Chewie gave out a loud roar; the droids slid their lifters underneath the TARDIS. He adjusted it onto the droids' "hands", giving it a big shake to make sure it was secure before they started lifting it. The two droids started to lift the TARDIS a couple feet off the ground. They had to adjust for the height on it, placing it on its side. This made the Doctor nervous.

"Easy does it," said the Doctor, treating the TARDIS like a little baby.

The droids moved the TARDIS up the gangplank, and Chewbacca followed, with the Doctor coming up behind. Han was up in the cockpit of the FALCON making his pre-flight check. Once the TARDIS was onboard and Chewie guided the droids to the hold. Chewie made sure the TARDIS was standing back upright.

"Thank goodness," the Doctor gave the TARDIS a hug. Chewie just looks at him and gave out a loud roar. "That's quite right, I agree with you. We do need to leave soon. How's Mr. Solo coming along? Let's go see how old Han is coming along."

They started to walk towards the cockpit where they found Han busy setting the controls.

"We will be leaving in a few minutes Doctor, so, strap yourself in."

"Oh, thank you," he buckled himself into the copilot seat next to Han. Just at the same time, Imperial Troops showed up, pounding on the gangplank door.

"Don't worry, this won't be a problem. Hang on." The FALCON rumbled alive. The Doctor could feel the power of the ship as it started to lift off from its parking spot. It made a wide turn, and it blasted off, up into the clouds. It left the atmosphere rather quickly.

Shortly after leaving Vader's flagship, the Doctor and the TARDIS landed on a twin star desert planet called Tatooine. It was not really planned. He arrived at the home of the Hutts. It was suggested by the Hutts to find one of the remaining Jedi masters, Yoda. If anyone had the power to help the Doctor it would be Yoda.

Vader swung his lightsaber at the TARDIS but by this time it had dematerialized. He tried to use his rage to hold on the ship, but the force within the TARDIS was too great. It had vanished. What power this ship has to materialize and re-material on demand thought Vader, the Emperor would be pleased to have. This could be used to move troops, assassins, and weapons without detection of the Rebels.

Just as the TARDIS dematerialized off of Vader's ship. A strange looking droid made its appearance. It was not something Vader was familiar with, nothing he had worked back on Tatooine and not an Imperial droid.

"Dalek, destroy," the machine said as it opened fire on Vader. Vader deflected the blast with his hand, returning it back to the cybernetic creature. Not something the Dalek had been expecting. Vader still with his lightsaber in his hand, he blocked the blasts from the machine. It kept repeating, "Destroy, destroy, destroy."

"Enough!" Vader shouted. His men were looking on at the battle. They all knew the power of Lord Vader; some had served with him before the Empire. With one sweep of his hand, he threw the Dalek across the ship, smashing it against the bulkhead. The lights of the machine went out, and the machine opened up. Inside, it revealed a creature, with eyes, a brain, and tentacles. Vader asked, "Who are you?"

"Dalek," said the creature. "Dalek, Destroy," it kept repeating.

"Dalek, what are you doing on my ship?" Vader was probing the mind of the creature. He could sense the darkness in it. Its singular hatred made it weak, and open to the dark side of the force; its mind could be controlled and therefore become a weapon of the Empire.

"The Doctor. The Doctor must destroy. The enemy must destroy."

Vader thought, that the man who came on his ship was followed by this creature. He wanted this man's ship, the Doctor's ship and he wanted the Doctor. Who was this man, the Doctor?

"Dalek, where is the Doctor?" Vader asked, crushing the creature's body using the power of the force. Vader could sense it's hate, but now he could sense its fear. The creature feared the Doctor, but now it feared him.

"Dalek, you will find him and bring him to me."

"Yes, obey, Lord Vader."

Vader turned to two of his troops. "Take this creature, and have its mechanical suit repaired and have him prepared for me,"

"Dalek, you will go with two other bounty hunters once they have arrived for the mission. Do not fail me," Vader release him from his force grip.

"Yes, Lord Vader," the Dalek said, he would do Vader's bidding, but his hatred for him grew as much as it did for the Doctor.

A few hours later, two ships landed onboard Vader's flagship.

On the first ship, exited a man wearing heavy body armor, and armed with an EE-3 carbine rifle. The man walked up to Vader. He and Vader needed no introduction. Boba Fett had served as both an assassin and a bounty hunter for Darth Vader on several other missions in the past.

On the second ship, came a humanoid cyborg. Its body shined like silver.

Vader stood tall and hovered over the cybernetic alien.

"Who is this?" he said directly, while look in the direction of the alien.

"I am Cybermen," the cybernetic alien stated with his synthetic voice.

Vader knew that this creature was not the bounty hunter that had been requested. He sensed within it, a pure hate, the same hatred that the Dalek had felt for the Doctor. He also senses that this creature was not all machine, but also half man. He assumed that this creature had intercepted his transmission, killed the recipient and arrived to carry out the bounty hunter's mission.

"Very well, Cybermen."

Vader knew that this creature could be manipulated and controlled by the Empire and would do his bidding.

"You will track down and bring the Doctor and his ship to me."

"I will track down and bring the Doctor and his ship to you, " the Cybermen said to Vader.

"I don't like working with droids, I work alone Vader, but as long as I get paid," Boba said. He had no idea who this alien cyborg was and he had never heard of the Cybermen, but if this creature crossed him, he would be gone.

"Boba, you will take these two droids with you and find this Doctor. Bring him and his ship to me," Vader said with a very serious tone. Boba Fett looked around and saw the other droid.

"This droid is Dalek," Vader said while pointing at the cybernetic creature.

Boba preferred to work along, especially without droids tagging along. In the past, he has worked with IG-88, the bounty hunter droid until the droid turned and plotted to overthrow the empire. Droids could be unpredictable and these models, Boba had never seen before. He knew. if anything went too hairy he would drop an electromagnetic pulse grenade that would fry their circuits and shut them down. Of course, the Cybermen and the Dalek were not expecting this. Now, they both assumed they were chasing the Doctor at the same time before crossing over into this other universe. They would have to work with each other, but only against their will. Vader had them both under his control and could sense their possible betrayal. Boba Fett had already been sent orders from Vader, in the event that this happens, while the main objective was to capture the Doctor and his ship at any cost.

Dagobah was quickly approaching. They only had to avoid one Imperial Cruiser, unfortunately, it was stationed just above the planet. They would have to move quickly and quietly to land on the planet. With the TARDIS this was no problem, the only problem would be hiding the Falcon.

"Well, we're here," Solo said to the Doctor, while he stretched back in his pilot seat. The Wookiee stared at the Doctor making a soft grunting sound.

Solo and Chewbacca followed the Doctor aboard the TARDIS.

"So, you are expecting to get paid," the Doctor said, while he focused his attention-getting the TARDIS ready.

"Well, yeah, that's the idea," Solo said while he turned to the Wookiee, who then turned and looked at the Doctor.

"Can we meet Mr. Yoda first?" the Doctor said with a sincere smile.

"OK, but no funny business," Solo said while he kept looking around at the size of the ship. He wondered how big it really was.

"You have my word, no funny business. I will pay you. Now, let's find Yoda, and see if I can get out of here."

The Wookiee and Solo were still surprised and amazed by the size of the interior of his ship. The Doctor powered up the TARDIS, it started making its loud whining noise. And slowly it dematerialized, only to re-materialize a few minutes later.

"Okay, let's go," said the Doctor as he started to walk to the door of the TARDIS.

Solo and Chewie followed the Doctor off the TARDIS. He thought he could never get used to traveling like that. Chewie made a grunt and a soft roar.

"Yeah, I know, if Vader understands how this ship worked, I am thinking we can expect some kind of imperial ambush. So keep your eyes open. I have no idea what this Dalek bounty hunter looks like, but don't be afraid to shoot, okay, pal. This Doctor has got some strange friends. And he has no idea, who this Yoda is, except that he is a great Jedi master, but we shall see."

"Arrrrrrr. Gggggaaaaaaarrrrr. Arrrrhhhn," Chewie replied.

"You said it, pal."

The jungle was thick and the planet was warm and foggy. The doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Han had his blaster pulled out and Chewie was ready with his bowcaster.

"Now let's see," the Doctor started to wave his sonic screwdriver around in the area. He started to turn and spin. Solo and the Wookiee started to stare through the jungle.

"This way!" the Doctor said as he marched off in some random direction.

Solo gave a shrug and looked at Chewie. They all walked carefully and quietly through the jungle following the Doctor. The sonic screwdriver gave off all kinds of noises.

"I think we're here, and we're being watched," the Doctor said while he stood frozen in place and was looking around. Han and Chewie were completely turned around facing away from each other with their weapons pointed towards the jungle as they followed the Doctor.

"Who be you?" said a voice coming from the jungle.

"I be the Doctor, I mean, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor had turned around to face the voice. The fog was very thick.

"You be the Doctor, was expecting you," the voiced said with a giggle.

"Well, who are you, my good sir?" the Doctor said calmly.

"I'm not sure if I'm liking this. What do you think Chewie?" Solo said nervously to Chewbacca while looking around, Solo kept his blaster pointed towards the direction of the voice.

"Arrrrrrr," the Wookiee replied, and kept his back against Solo's back, and having his bowcaster at the ready.

"Weapons, not needed, " Yoda said as he made his appearance known.

"Please gentlemen put down your weapons," the Doctor ordered Solo and the Wookiee. They were reluctant, but, slowly they lowered their weapons.

"I am Yoda."

The Doctor was looking around, and finally, he looked down, "finally and how very nice to meet you. Glad to make your acquaintance, Mr. Yoda."

Yoda stood in front of the two men and the Wookiee.

"This is Yoda?" Han started to laugh. Even Chewie started to chuckle.

The Doctor lowered himself towards the ground and extended out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Yoda. The Hutts told me all about you. They said you could help me. My ship is stranded in your universe."

Yoda looked up. "Strong the force is with this one. Go now, take me to your ship."

Doctor Who, Han Solo, and Chewbacca started to walk back to the TARDIS. Chewie carried Yoda on his back with his bow at the ready. Solo was quiet, with his blaster out.

They arrived at the TARDIS after a half an hour walk through the jungle. The jungle seemed to move out of the way as they walked. Yoda used the power of the force. Even the jungle was force sensitive.

"It looks like we got some company. Are these your friends?" Han asked the Doctor. He guessed that the two cybernetic aliens were the Dalek and the Cybermen, but he did not need to guess about the other man because he knew him.

"That is a Dalek and the other is a Cyberman," he said quietly. The Doctor knew how sensitive the hearing of both the Daleks and the Cybermen were and wanted to catch them off guard.

"The other guy is Boba Fett, a bounty hunter. Chewie and I have run into him a few times on Tatooine. He does some work for the Hutts and the Imperials, but he has no loyalty to anyone except money. I'm guessing he's working for Vader. I wonder how your buddies meet up with him and Vader," Han said, looking at the Doctor.

Yoda climbed down from the Wookiee's shoulders. "Surprised we are," he said to the Doctor.

"Yeah, that is something we will need, surprised, lots of surprises."

Yoda could sense the hatred in the two droid looking creatures, the dark side of the force. He knew they had once been men. Now they are just brains and mechanical bodies, like Darth Vader, who Yoda was formerly known as Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi, who had turned to the dark side of the force. Vader had not only lost his soul but his mind and his body to the Emperor.

Yoda had to be careful because he was hiding on Dagobah since the Emperor took over. He was one of the last Jedi. Now, he wondered how the Hutts found out where he was hiding, and if Darth Vader knew his location. There were other Jedi in hiding as well, avoiding the Sith and the Empire.

Yoda, Han, Chewie and the Doctor worked out a plan.

"I'm not too sure about this," Solo said to Chewie, "this is either going to work, or get us killed." Chewie looked down at Solo and put his arm around him. The Wookiee held firmly on his bowcaster.

Chewbacca and Han Solo positioned themselves hiding in the bushes across from each other. Yoda took his position on top of the shoulders of Chewie. The Doctor positioned himself in the middle of the group.

The Cybermen, the Dalek, and Boba Fett had found the TARDIS. They were standing guard waiting for the return of the Doctor. They had planned an ambush. Of course, neither one of them trusted the other. Boba Fett had positioned himself behind the two cybernetic creatures, so he could have an easy getaway.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and with full confidence came out of the jungle and started to walk directly towards the TARDIS.

"Good day, gentleman. A fine day for a stroll in the jungle. It nice that you looked after my spaceship."

"You are the Doctor?" the Dalek said first.

"Yes, he is the Doctor," said the Cybermen.

Boba Fett said nothing, just looked back and forth at each of the aliens. He had his rifle pointed directly at the center the Doctor's chest.

"You are the enemy," said the Dalek.

"Yes, he is the enemy," said the Cybermen.

Fett was getting annoyed. This was not his style and it was wasting time. He was thinking why were they waiting and not attacking him.

"Yes, I am the Doctor and yes, I am your enemy," said the Doctor with full confidence.

The two creatures started to shake, and back up.

Boba Fett rushed forward between the two cyborgs, knelt on the ground and put his rifle up to his shoulder. He started to squeeze the trigger. Then the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the weapon. Fett pulled the trigger quickly and as hard as he could, but nothing happened.

Fett dropped his rifle and rushed forward towards the Doctor figuring if he shot him, he would have to bring him in dead. Instead, he decided he would bring him in alive. He pulled out a wire and threw a lasso around the Doctor's wrist, forcing him to drop the sonic screwdriver.

It was clear to Han and Chewie they would have to come to the rescue. They opened fire at Boba Fett. The Cybermen and the Dalek returned fire. They were afraid of the Doctor, but not of these two men. Fett had overpowered the Doctor and his hands were bounded with the wire.

The Dalek started to hoover forward towards Han and Chewie followed by the Cybermen. Han's and Chewie's weapons did not seem to work against the armor of the Dalek. The Cybermen at this time pulled out a power saw and started to approach them.

Yoda decides this would be the time to take action. He jumped down from the Wookiee's shoulders. Using the force, he pushed them back several feet throwing them through the air. They landed just in front the TARDIS, next to Boba Fett.

Han and Chewie started to run towards the Doctor and Boba Fett. Chewie grabbed Fett, picked him up off the ground and throw him on top of the alien bounty hunters. He gave a great roar while he towered over them.

Han turned towards the Doctor and started untying his hands. "Was this your idea of a plan?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, shook his head side to side and gave a half grin with his eyebrows raised. "Planned, well, you know, I had it all under control," the time lord said, "I am here, Yoda is here. It seems to be working out well."

Once the Doctor was freed he was able to recover his sonic screwdriver. He took aim at the Cybermen. It made a loud noise. The Cybermen stopped and seem to be paralyzed. He then took aim at the Dalek. The Dalek stopped firing.

Han and Chewie took the wire and tied up Boba Fett with it.

"So now what is the plan?" Han asked turning to look at the Doctor and Yoda.

"Oh, I have an idea," the Doctor said as he looked down at Yoda. Yoda smiled back up at him.

After securing the three bounty hunters, Yoda took a good look at the TARDIS. He wanted the Doctor to show him the source of its power.

For being a Jedi master and as old as he was, Yoda was impressed by the size of the interior of the TARDIS.

"Inside, bigger it is."

"Yeah, inside, bigger it is. I mean it is bigger inside. So what do you think?"

"I think it is time you home go," Yoda said sincerely, "you stay inside."

The Doctor walked over to the Jedi master. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and handed it to Yoda. "This should be payment enough. Tell Han and Chewie, thank you. I really appreciated their help."

The Jedi master left the TARDIS and stood outside of the ship. The Doctor started to power up the TARDIS. It started to make the usual whooshing and the blue light started to flash. Yoda stood back. He pointed his hand at the ship. With his eyes closed and with full concentration, he started to use the force. Yoda could sense the power of the force within the TARDIS. The TARDIS drew its power from the universe, even if it was the wrong universe.

The ship started to dematerialize at the same time. The Doctor knew the TARDIS was responding to whatever Yoda was attempting to do.

Finally, the TARDIS disappeared. Even Yoda was surprised. Han and Chewie had only experienced the TARDIS from the inside.

"Well, I hope he makes it wherever he is going," Han said. Yoda walked over to Han and handed him the screwdriver. "What's this?" Han said as he took the screwdriver from the ancient Jedi.

"Payment, it is," Yoda said to Han.

Han looked at it carefully and stared up slowly at Chewbacca. He gave the Wookiee a half smile and shook his head. He was not sure how much it would get them on the black market, but the metal alone should be worth something and at least they could pay something to the Hutts.

The TARDIS rematerialized in the backyard garden of Amy Pond. Amy was just standing there looking puzzled and annoyed. The door to the TARDIS opened up and out stepped the Doctor.

"Where have you been Doctor," Amy asked.

The Doctor smiled and looked at her with a curious expression on his face. "How long have you been waiting there?" he asked.

"Five, long minutes. I was left standing here waiting, you said you had to get something from the TARDIS and then you disappeared," Amy said with an exasperated tone and a look of disapproval. "I was worried you might not come back, or wouldn't come back for another ten or twenty years."

The Doctor walked over to Amy and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't you worry Ms. Pond, everything's going to be alright. Of course, I'm not sure about Mr. Vader and his guests. I was visiting another universe, long, long ago, in a galaxy far, far away."

Han and Chewie left Dagobah in the Falcon. They were returning to Tatooine to make another run for the Hutts. Before leaving, the Doctor left some instructions with them. Considering his opposition to killing. He felt would be better to return the three bounty hunters to Darth Vader. Fett's ship, Slave I still had the last coordinators from which they came and it could be set back by autopilot, once it got close enough to the Vader's ship, the Super Star Destroyer, the Executor the Imperials could bring them onboard using a tractor beam.

The Cybermen and Dalek were disabled by the sonic screwdriver, but that would be temporary, eventually, their circuits would reset. Yoda used his Jedi powers to keep Boba Fett unconscious so he would cause any trouble for them, plus he was still tied up, but he was a resourceful bounty hunter.

The ship blasted off, leaving the Dagobah atmosphere and could be seen jumping into hyperspace.

Slave I could be seen floating derelict at the last coordinators.

"Lord Vader, the bounty hunters have returned, but Fett's ship seems to be disabled."

"Bring it aboard," said Vader.

The ship was brought onboard. The gangplank lowered automatically. Vader sent a squad of stormtroopers to board Slave I to determine the situation and condition of the bounty hunters and if they returned with the Doctor and his ship.

"Sir, Fett is alive, but unconscious and the droids seem to be disabled," one of the troopers said over the comm, "there is no sign of the Doctor or his ship."

"Revive Fett and bring him to me."

The troops untied Fett's arms and slowly he started to stand on his own.

"Uh, where the hell am I?" he said to the troop who had untied Fett. "Where is the Doctor and his ship?" He got up and walked over the two cyborgs. "Worthless pieces of junk, Vader should sell them as scrap. I hate working with machines. I would have succeeded if I was left to work alone. I am still expecting to get paid," he grumbled to himself.

Boba Fett staggered off Slave I feeling confused and groggy, he made his way off the ship walking up to Vader. "Lord Vader, the Doctor escaped, with the help of his friends," he said, "and those clankers are completely worthless. I told you, Vader, I work alone and I'm still expecting to get paid."

"Very well, bring me those machines."

Fett and the stormtrooper went back into Slave I, to recover the cybernetic aliens. Darth Vader would assure their failure would not go unpunished. Perhaps something could be learned by the Emperor from their alien technology once they were disassembled and studied. And then they could be disposed or sold off as scrap.

A few minutes after Boba Fett and the stormtrooper entered Slave I, blasts could be heard coming from the ship, along with screams.

Fett could be seen running backward firing his rifle. Fortunately, his armor protected from the laser blasts from the Dalek and could not be cut by Cybermen's saws, however, that could not be said the same for the stormtroopers.

Darth Vader drew his lightsaber and started running towards the gangplank. Fett met him at the bottom. He was firing at the approaching Dalek which was floating towards the two men. The Cybermen could be seen walking towards them. One of the troopers who manage to escape was grabbed by the Cybermen.

"You will be upgraded, upgrade in progress." The sound of an electric saw could be heard. Blood splattered across the gangplank. The Cybermen could be seen continuing to move down the gangplank towards Fett and Vader. More stormtroopers and Imperial officers started to group behind their commander.

The Cybermen and the Dalek made their way closer. The stormtroopers' blasters seem to have little effect on the Dalek's battle suit, not on the Cybermen's metal skin. The Cybermen started getting closer, as Vader could hear, "Vader will be deleted. Destroy him. DESTROY HIM AT ONCE!"

"Yes. Destroy. Obey," said the Dalek. As he moved closer towards Darth Vader. The last words Vader heard when the Dalek and the Cybermen were on top of him were, "Exterminate. Destroy. Destroy the enemy."


End file.
